mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Jacqui Briggs
Jacqueline Sonya "Jacqui" Briggs is a character in the Mortal Kombat universe, who made her first appearance in the ''Mortal Kombat X'' comic series and her playable debut in ''Mortal Kombat X''.'' About Jacqui A close friend to Cassie Cage, Jacqui Briggs is the daughter of Jackson Briggs and Vera Briggs. After Jax was resurrected from being one of Quan Chi's slaves during the Netherrealm War, he became overly protective of Jacqui and wanted her to live a normal life. At some point, Jacqui became a professional kickboxer and eventually competed in the Junior Olympics and enlisted in a training camp. Despite her father not approving her decision to join the Special Forces, Jacqui sees it as her duty to protect Earthrealm and to avenge her father from the suffering he endured from Quan Chi and Ermac (who ripped off Jax's arms during the Outworld tournament). Jacqui enjoys the time she spends with Cassie, but was often annoyed by her friend's lack of hindsight in their youth and is often the voice of reason when the two get into predicaments. During missions, Jacqui becomes very serious and supports Cassie’s leadership. Jacqui is very protective of her family, but is easily annoyed whenever her father’s history of being Quan Chi's slave is brought up, as shown when Kung Jin continues to do so. Most recently, she has become romantically involved with Takeda Takahashi, Kenshi’s son and Scorpion’s apprentice. In ''Mortal Kombat X she is a Specialist and is promoted to Sergeant by the time of Mortal Kombat 11. In addition to this, it is reveled that Jacqui and Takeda are engaged, through dialogue intros with Scorpion. Appearance Jacqui is a slender woman. She has brown eyes and shoulder length brown hair which she keeps in cornrows in a small ponytail. Her civilian attire as depicted in the comic consist of a white t-shirt with black pants or purple shorts. In the game, Jacqui wears full military camouflage under standard body armor with the Special Forces insignia on it, and a utility belt around her waist. Knee pads line her knees and she wears mechanical powered gauntlets on both her arms, reminiscent of her father's mechanical arms. In Mortal Kombat 11, she sports dreadlocks and wears a green-and-white sleeveless tech suit. She also wears a gray five fingers shoes. Combat characteristics Jacqui is a trained Junior grade Olympic boxer, able to go toe-to-toe with Cassie and knock a grown man unconscious with her bare hands. Her fighting skills were further developed through Special Forces training. She uses a pair of electronic gauntlets that greatly enhance her physical strength and can fire plasma energy, shotgun rounds, or machine gun rounds and rockets, depending on her variation. Signature Moves *'Air Ground Smash:' Jacqui jumps in the air and comes back down with a double-fisted ground pound that shakes the arena. Can be cancelled into Air Fake Out. In the High Tech variation, performing this with the Gauntlet Spark buff active will also power up the Smash, turning it into a plasma explosion. (MKX, MK11) **The enhanced version is called Air Ground Tremor and does more damage. *'Forces Rush:' Jacqui charges at her opponent, punches them, then whirls on passing them and blasting them with her gauntlets. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Forces Charge, which does more damage and has armor. *'Bionic Dash:' Jacqui dashes forward and uppercuts her opponent. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Bionic Blast and has Jacqui grab her opponent and turn them around, then grabs the back of their head and fires her gauntlets into the back of their skull. It also has armor. *'Gauntlet Strike:' Jacqui punches her opponent in the stomach then follows up with a four-hit combo that ends with her kicking them away. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Gauntlet Flurry and has the same start-up but ends with Jacqui firing both of her gauntlets at her opponent, also having armor. *'Tech Shield:' Jacqui clashes her gauntlets to absorb a projectile attack. Unlike other projectile absorbing specials in the game, this won't replenish some of her health. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Advance Tech and has Jacqui reflect the projectile back at the opponent. *'Single Barrel:' Jacqui fires off a single shotgun round from her gauntlet at her opponent. (MKX - Shotgun Variation) **The enhanced version is called Double Barrel and has Jacqui follow up with a crouching low shot after the first. *'Low Blow:' Jacqui fires a single shotgun blast at a low angle at her opponent's feet. This also creates a dust cloud that stuns them if they're too far to be directly hit by the shot.'' ''(MKX - Shotgun Variation) **The enhanced version is called Low Blast and does increased damage with wider range. *'Hand Cannon:' Jacqui unleashes a short burst of rapid fire machine gun rounds from her gauntlet. (MKX - Full Auto Variation) **This attack can be enhanced if it hits, which has her fire off two rockets at the end of the barrage. *'Low Rocket:' Jacqui fires a rocket at a low angle at her opponent's feet. (MKX - Full Auto Variation) **The enhanced version is called Rocket Crater and does more damage while knocking her opponent into the air. After the rocket hits the ground, its explosion can also be delayed. *'Up Rocket:' Jacqui fires two spinning rockets at a high angle. (MKX - Full Auto Variation) **The enhanced version is called Rocket Power and has the second rocket explode after the first one for additional damage. *'Gauntlet Spark:' Jacqui slams her gauntlets together, igniting them in an electrical current for additional damage to her punches. Whenever the gauntlets are ignited, Gauntlet Spark can be performed once again for a second level charge. (MKX - High Tech Variation) **The enhanced version is called Gauntlet Ignite and instantly covers the gauntlets in the increased charge. *'Quick Burst:' Jacqui holds her hands forward and open while charging her gauntlets with electricity before releasing a short ranged electrical charge at her opponent. Can be charged up to two additional levels. (MKX - High Tech Variation) **The enhanced version is called Plasma Burst and while losing the ability to charge, the attack now has an increased range. * Dash Punch: Jacqui moves forward at incredible speed to punch her opponent. This move is burrowed from her dad. (MK11) * X-Ray Move - Chest Kavity: 'Jacqui uppercuts her opponent, stunning them. First, she delivers a barrage of punches to their ribs and chest, breaking them one by one. Second, she delivers an uppercut to the jaw, smashing it and launching them upwards. Finally, she leaps towards her falling opponent and lands a final punch to their spine, breaking it. (''MKX) * 'Fatal Blow - Wall of Justice: '''Jacqui releases a burst of energy from her gauntlets. She then throws a device that creates a wall behind her target, fires two rockets, making the opponent bounce at the wall, followed by a load of bullets, some of them bouncing at the wall and piercing the enemy again. Finally, she runs toward the adversary and delivers a powerful kick at the opponent's face, finally breaking the artificial wall. (''MK11) Other Throw *'''Throw: Jacqui knees her opponent's head then fires two shotgun/plasma/rocket rounds (depending on the variation) into their face. (MKX) Fatalities *'Blown Out: '''Jacqui rips off the sides of the waist of the opponent. She then burrows her powered gauntlets into their sides and fires the weapons, blowing off the back of the victim's body and head. (''MKX) *'Fist Pump:' Jacqui violently grabs her opponent by the throat and breaks their neck, bringing them to their knees. She then reels her arm back and punches the victim's face with tremendous, rocket-powered force from her gauntlet. This leaves a huge hole through the opponent's head, and she slowly pulls her arm back out, leaving the victim/opponent to collapse. (MKX) *'Spider Mines:' Jacqui fires 5 bombs at the opponent, which latch onto their knee, waist, pectoral and eye sockets. She then remotely activates the explosives, blowing up a leg, part of the chest and an arm. Finally, Jacqui activates the bombs stuck onto her enemy's eyes, entirely destroying her victim's head. (MK11) *'Nothin' But Neck: '''Jacqui leaps into the air and delivers a powerful punch to the opponent's head, obliterating it. She then rockets herself backwards with two shotgun blasts that bust open a hole in the victim's torso. Turning around, Jacqui tosses one of her wall grenades into the cavity her attacks created and activates it, bisecting the victim's decapitated corpse and leaving it to slide down the energy wall. (''MK11) Other Finishers *'Brutality #1 - Mind Blown:' Jacqui does a Bionic Blast, punching the opponent's jaw and turning them around, and forwarding with a blast to the head from her gauntlets that leaves a hole in it. (MKX) *'Brutality #2 - Gun Show:' Jacqui delivers a Gauntlet Flurry at the opponent and ends it with a gauntlet blast that leaves a gigantic hole in their torso. (MKX) *'Brutality #3 - Shrapnel:' Jacqui fires a Low Blow into the opponent's shins, which obliterates them. (MKX - Shotgun Variation) *'Brutality #4 - Heavy Artillery:' Jacqui fires her Hand Cannon and then enhances it with her rocket launcher. The rocket then explodes on contact with her opponent, leaving them in pieces. (MKX - Full Auto Variation) *'Brutality #5 - Aftershock:' With Gauntlet Spark active, Jacqui performs an Air Ground Smash, creating a shockwave that destroys the opponent's shins. (MKX - High Tech Variation) *'Brutality #6 (Secret) - Root Kanal: '''Jacqui cuts her X-Ray short by uppercutting the opponent's head off after shattering their rib cage with multiple punches. Added in Version Update 1.07. (''MKX - Secret - Full Auto Variation) *'Brutality #7 (Secret)': Jacqui reflects any projectiles thrown at her with Advanced Tech. The projectile will then hit the opponent and mimic one of their brutalities. Added in Version Update 1.07. (For example: Cassie's "Between the Eyes" and Kung Jin's "A Little Heart") (MKX - Secret - Any variation) Quotes ''Mortal Kombat X'' *''"Asshole..."(To Kung Jin while he's talking about revenant Jax) *"I see plenty of frozen bootprints on your ass, too."'' (To Kung Jin, after the team is beaten by Sub-Zero in a training exercise) *''"You hurt him, you answer to me."'' (to Reptile before fighting him) *''"Go crawl back under your rock, Reptile." (after defeating Reptile) *"That was for you, Dad."'' (after defeating Ermac) *"No more tricks... Just a straight-up beat down. "(To Ferra/Torr) *''"Two for one. I'll take it."'' (after defeating Ferra & Torr) *''"You need to help us, Kotal Kahn!"'' (Trying to gain Outworld assistance) *''"Don't know about you guys, but I'm living the dream."'' (surrounded by Kotal Kahn's army) *''"He was smart enough to have Mr. Cage put this team together." (Talking with Kung Jin, Cassie, and Takeda.) ''Mortal Kombat 11 * "It's gotta be the time anomaly." Trivia *Jacqui is the only member of her team not to possess any supernatural abilities or items. *Jacqui is one of the few characters to have a brutality that derives from her X-Ray, and not only from special moves, combos or throws. The other characters are Jason, Sonya, Tremor, Erron Black, the Predator, Leatherface, and Triborg. ** She's also one of the only characters who can interrupt her X-Ray to perform a different move, since the decapitation replaces the last hit of her X-Ray. The other characters are Jason and the Predator. * Jacqui is the first Mortal Kombat X character to have more than six Brutalities. In her case, she has seven. * One of Jacqui's combos is called "Snake Eater", a homage to the Metal Gear Solid franchise, specifically Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. * Her stance in MK11 is more akin of a kickboxer, which fits her past, unlike her MKX stance. References de:Jacqui Briggs es:Jacqueline Briggs pt:Jacqui Briggs ru:Джэки Бриггс Category:Female Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Special Forces Members Category:Mortal Kombat X Story Mode Characters Category:Humans Category:Mortal Kombat X Comic Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 11 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 11 Story Mode Characters